Shy Little Angel
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Taken Ramses and Moses out for a lesson around the city near the palace, Ramses tries to get Moses to say his name and take a few steps. They bump into two other kids that seem to know Moses for some reason. Moses picks a flower handing it to the girl who has tears in her eyes and whispers something to him getting him to smile.


**Arashi: A request from Vamprincess38 for a childhood moment between Ramses and Moses with a small feature of Moses's true siblings as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Egypt much less its characters which I'm only borrowing for this oneshot.**

Warnings: Au and fluffiness

Shy Little Angel

Summary: Taken Ramses and Moses out for a lesson around the city near the palace, Ramses tries to get Moses to say his name and take a few steps. They bump into two other kids that seem to know Moses for some reason. Moses picks a flower handing it to the girl who has tears in her eyes and whispers something to him getting him to smile.

* * *

Moving his head around as sounds of the bustling city, a small toddler of one year and a half old hasn't much got steady feet stares with awe from his older brother's arms. His brown eyes wide and glances at his big brother who tries to make him say his name getting him to giggle. Ramses sighs seeing he has no luck today either and it bothers him seeing his little brother hasn't spoken yet. Should he be talking already?

Ramses shakes his head to get the concern out of his mind as the adult watching them lectures on which is in the city. He whispers to Moses, "Can you say Ramses or Rami at least?"

Brown eyes stares into his own and a wide smile spreads on the little boy's lips before giving a yawn obviously bored with the lecture but returns to gaze around getting his older brother to grin a little. 'So cute,' the older boy thought gazing fondly at his little brother keep trying keep up with the tutor who takes them further into the city.

"Why don't we stop for a snack," The tutor replies stopping in front of a food stand figuring the two princes must be hungry already.

Ramses gives a silent sigh of relief giving it a rest of trying to get Moses to say his name since the little boy seems content of looking around. He ask seeing Moses is getting a bit fussy, "Can I take my brother a bit further then come back?"

The man gives a thoughtful look between the princes and the line at the food stand. After a few tense minutes to the older of the two princes that seems like forever, the tutor nods waving the boys off. Moses gaze around spotting a boy and girl near his big brother's age noting their sad look. For some reason there is something about them that seems familiar. Maybe it could be their brown eyes or hair, even the boy's quirky smile obviously trying to comfort the girl which she returns a little. The toddler frowns standing on his feet takes a few stumbling steps towards their direction but gets side track spotting a beautiful flower. He coos giving big round eyes at the stall owner who chuckles giving it to him making Moses smile happily.

Moses turns to look at the two kids and with a determine look he walks over to them concentrating on his footsteps. The feeling of a small breeze through the market place ruffles his brown hair which he ignores. He continues on his journey cooing out stumping the two kids that seems so familiar to him.

"M-Moses is that really you?" The girl breathes hesitantly saying the toddler's name.

"It might not be him, Miriam," The boy answers trying to fight hope this could be his baby brother.

Moses holds out his hand where the flowers he receive from the nice man waiting for Miriam to take them . He grins as she asks, "Is this for me?"

Moses nods then looks behind him calling out happily, "Wami!"

Ramses gaze around hearing a voice calling his name to find Moses standing close to two slave children. He rushes over checking his little brother older then looks at the two kids with an unsure expression. He nods his head replying, "Thank you for finding my baby brother Moses."

"It's no problem," Miriam answers poking her brother in the side trying to snap him out of his shock hearing the name of their brother they saved some time back. "Right Aaron?"

"Yeah," Aaron adds still in a somewhat daze but gets out of it when he spots a man gazing around holding some food and some books for lessons.

"Young Princes it's time to go!"

The sound of the tutor calling out for them gets Ramses to look in the said direction before looking at Moses which he ask the toddler, "Ready to go?"

"Wami, Wami," Moses chatters waving his little fingers towards the two kids before walking to Miriam and gives her a hug then holds his arms out to Aaron as his subconscious mind realize these two would be important to him and should try to remember them.

Aaron picks up Moses as Miriam pulls her brothers in a hug having a sad feeling this would be one of the few times they'll see him while he grows up without them. Moses giggles wriggling in their grip ready to go down and head back to his big brother who watches with narrow eyes thinking the hug seem to familiar like the ones he receives from his mother. Who are these kids to his brother? He knows Moses is normally shy and would need reassurance to do things. He begins to wonder as Moses is set back down on his feet walking over to the older prince.

Ramses pushes the thoughts out of his mind seeing Moses walking towards him and smiles. He'll leave those thoughts to think later. Right now its more important knowing Moses just walk and manage to say his name despite him being a shy little angel. He takes his brother's little hand in his slightly bigger one and the two walk back to the tutor leaving Moses's true siblings behind as they watch sadly before leaving.

"Want to show mom?" Ramses ask Moses who starts to fall behind a little and whines giving a cute little pout wanting to be carried. Ramses chuckles scooping up his little brother murmuring in the soft brown hair, "My poor shy little angel brother is tired."

Moses yawns snuggling close to the warmth dozing off to a little nap glad to have a big day out of the palace.

* * *

**Arashi: I figure Moses probably be carried a lot and wasn't ready to walk or talk just yet until this piece came to mind. Since Moses is small he could just barely say Wami as his first word for his big brother. Hope you guys enjoy the cute sibling fluff between Moses and Ramses besides the small piece of his true siblings and Moses. Please read and review.**


End file.
